


see, you and me have a better time than most can dream

by wyst



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, because there is never enough nouis fluff, i just wanted to write some nouis fluff, seriously, that's all it is, there is no point to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyst/pseuds/wyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really short little one shot which is 100%  unadulterated Nouis fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	see, you and me have a better time than most can dream

**Author's Note:**

> ok so basically i just really wanted to write some fluff and i felt a need to make it nouis fluff so i did. that's all this is.  
> title from Best of What's Around by the Dave Matthews Band.

Louis hummed to himself as he puttered around his kitchen, chopping up vegetables that he would later throw into the stir fry he was making, or at least attempting. He’d been trying to learn to cook recently, but the progress was slow. It was a lot harder to cook when he and the rest of the boys were constantly on tour. It didn’t help that he was also a horrible judge at whether something was done or not, and he’d usually get impatient and just order take out. But he still tried, mostly for Niall.

The brunette lifted his head when he heard the slamming of his flat’s door. He was met with an exuberant Niall, and Louis ran over to him, knife still in hand, kissing the blonde fiercely. Niall had been in Mullingar for only a few days to visit family, but it still felt like forever to Louis.

“Shit, Lou, look out for the knife.” Niall said, gently placing down the knife Louis had in his hand on the counter. He moved his hands down to Louis hips, rubbing smooth circles on his hipbones.

“You know me, Ni, always careful.” Louis said, bopping Niall on the nose with a finger. His blue eyes flickered down to Niall’s lips, before he reached his hand to the back of the blonde’s neck to pull him into a kiss. Niall happily obliged, allowing Louis access to his mouth without the older boy even needing to ask for it. Louis ran his tongue along Niall’s metal braces, taking in the tang the metal gave off. The older boy pulled off with a smile. “I missed you.”

“Lou, I was only gone for a few days.”

“So, does that mean I can’t miss you?”

“I guess not.” Niall pecked Louis on the lips and they stood in a silent embrace until Niall lifted his head, sniffing at the air.

“Hey, Lou, I think something’s burning.”

“Shit.” Louis said running back to the kitchen to look at his stir fry. Just as Niall had said, the bottom was charred, practically inedible. “Fuck.”

“You know I love you, but you can’t cook for shit.” Niall said, looking over Louis’ shoulder at his failed meal.

“Fuck you, Horan.” Louis said, reaching up and, without looking, perfectly tweaking his boyfriend’s nipple. Niall jumped back in surprise, hitting his back on the counter, and yelped in pain. “Serves you right for making fun of my god damn cooking, you leprechaun.” Louis said, turning his head to glare at Niall. Niall only stuck his tongue out in return. Louis gave up on his meal, realizing that the possibility of rescuing it was hopeless. He brought the dish over to the sink and started scraping away at the burned gunk stuck to the bottom of the frying pan.

“D’you want me to order pizza?” Niall asked, wincing as he stood up from the floor.

“Unless you want to eat this,” Louis said, gesturing to the mess in the sink “it’d probably be a good idea.”

Niall stared at the black flakes in the sink before falling into a fit of laughter. His face scrunched up and turned red. Louis looked at the laughing blonde like the sun shined out of his ass. He’d always thought Niall looked the best when he was laughing, and it was in this moment he truly realized how right he’d been. A bright smile filled Louis’ face; his eyes crinkling up at the edges as he watched Niall slowly come over his fit of laughter.

Niall looked up at Louis face, small chuckles still slipping out of his mouth. He was captivated in the beautiful smile that filled Louis face, eyes crinkled up. Louis bent down to Niall’s level on the floor, taking Niall’s chin his hand before bringing him to a kiss. As they pulled away, Niall looked at Louis in awe.

“Y’know, Louis, you’re kind of perfect.”

“I think that’s an established fact, Niall.”

“Fuck you.”

They sat together on the floor in silence for awhile.

“Hey, Niall.”

“Yeah, Lou?”

“I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you, too, Louis.”


End file.
